The Epitome of Greatness
by That African Kid
Summary: Eren is determination... Mikasa is strength... Armin is smart... Maybe that's no longer the case. Titan Armin!
1. Chapter 1

Blood… screams… tears… fear… it is at this moment that all those things are present and in large amounts. The breach of Wall Rose has embedded all those feelings and visions into the humanity. But perhaps there is a solution to this crisis, light at the end of the tunnel or a somewhat saviour in the form of Eren Yeager…

The plan is simple but at the same time is very complicated. No one understands this more than the person who created this plan. Armin Arlert. He is fully aware that this plan could go south in a blink of an eye due to all of the uncertainties involved in this plan but the most troubling of these uncertainties would be the mind-state of Eren when he is in Titan-form…

The plan is to block the breach in Wall Rose with a huge boulder located to the east of the wall. Moving the boulder would be impossible for a mere human but for a titan as big and powerful as Eren then that might not be the case. All of the strategists under the command of the leader of the Garrison, Commander Pixie, have ironed out all of the small details in the plan including how to communicate with each using flares or how each team should be stationed or what their respective objectives are. There is only one thing left to do… proceed with the plan. With the go ahead given by Commander Pixie, everyone rushes to their respective rendezvouses.

"Eren… are you sure you can do this? Should I come up with a Plan B?" Armin asked, knowing just how pressure has been placed on his best friends shoulders. This entire plan revolves around him.

"Hell yes I am Armin… I will do anything to help humanity turn the tables on the monsters!" Hearing his resolve, Armin can't help but praise the amount of willpower his friend has at his disposal. It would be perfectly normal for him to be sceptical in his titan abilities considering that he only discovered them just a few hours ago. But yet here he is… strong and confident in his abilities as if he has trained for the longest of time.

"Aright Eren… I have complete trust in you! Let's win this one for humanity!" Eren nodded and gave a thumbs up at his best friends' new found resolve. It was time humanity won against these monstrosities!

The sight of multiple green coloured flares signals the commencement of the operation. Eren and Mikasa jump of the wall and make their way to the boulder.

' _This is it… humanity is at the brink of victory. No way will Eren lose! There's absolutely no way!'_ Armin thought to himself as he remained at the top of Wall Rose in order to keep a vigilant eye out for any titans that may be close to boulder. He can make out the figures of the members of the Garrison that have been assigned to guard Eren, Mikasa and Eren himself weaving through the air and towards the boulder. The moment of truth has finally arrived… this is truly it!

' _Go Eren… Show them what the members of squad 104 can do!'_ Armin's determination in his friend's abilities made him feel happy and extremely grateful that both Eren and Mikasa were part of his life, an extremely large part at that.

As if on cue, a bright yellow and gold coloured flash of light struck down to close to the boulder causing a small explosion to occur. Armin quickly scanned the area for any titans that were close by that may be attracted to the light but he was glad to find out there were none. All of the titans inside Trost were occupied by other trainees and members of the Garrison that were hanging on the wall to act as bait. Armin couldn't help but feel proud that his plan was coming along perfectly… everyone was playing their roles perfectly and if all else went well, Armin will no doubt feel that his grandfather is smiling down at him from wherever he is.

Armin then returned his gaze back to the boulder and instantly felt his stomach turn inside out at the sight. Eren had transformed, which was a relief, but he was just standing there… he didn't even look at the boulder. _'What is going on with you Eren?'_ Armin thought as he continued to stare at his titan-shifting best friend. With the help of a telescope given to him by the Commander himself, Armin could see that Mikasa and the members of the Garrison trying to get through to Eren but it was clear that that it wasn't working. Armin could see that Mikasa was on Eren's nose trying to get him to cooperate but it was clear that this was bearing no fruit. The next moment, Eren tilted his head upwards towards the heavens and opened his mouth. Mikasa quickly jumped off his nose and on to the nearest roof to avoid getting eaten by her brother accidentally.

The next thing that happened sent shivers down Armin's spine. Eren released a loud scream or rather a loud War Cry and then he ran straight for the titans that were being distracted at the wall. This was not part of the plan and Armin could feel knots upon knots in his stomach… Eren's guards and Mikasa were trying to keep up with him, urging him to turn around and complete the mission and again to no avail.

Armin fell to his knees as the failure of the mission sunk in _. 'I knew Eren's power was uncontrollable… he has lost control… all those people are going to die… their blood is going to be on my hands… the failure of this mission will be reflected on me… this is MY plan… I should have made a plan B… Eren will surely be executed… Mikasa will also be executed if she tried to fight for Eren… so many deaths… I'm nothing more than a failure…'_ These thoughts continued to run rampant in Armin's mind as he just stared at the boulder. There was no need trying to reach Eren as he was too far and if Mikasa couldn't get through to him then no one could. Armin's body began to shack uncontrollably due to weight of all the thoughts of failure and self-doubt but it was at the moment when the back of his head meet the concrete did something in Armin's mind snap… he was having a vision of… his parents.

" _Armin… you're going to be strong when you're older…" Armin's mother said with a soft, almost angelic voice._

" _Son… remember not to forget us… we love you and we will defiantly meet again someday. Promise us that you will make us proud…" Armin's father said sternly but with a lot of love._

" _BECOME THE EIPTOME OF GREATNESS!" They said in unison._

Armin eye's bolted open hand he quickly got back to his feet, with a mild sense of vertigo present. He held his head with his hand as he started to feel something for himself that he never felt before. Determination!

Armin scanned the area and noticed that it had only been a minute since Eren went on a rampage with the guards and Mikasa close behind but for some reason that wasn't a priority to Armin… scanning the area again, he found the priority… the boulder. Without wasting anytime at all, Armin leaped of the wall and down towards the ground. Soon the sound of grappling hocks and the whistling of gas was the only thing Armin could hear… with only the massive rock on his mind, Armin failed to spot Annie, Jean, Connie and other members of the Garrison making their way to the place where Armin just was. The members of squad 104 however did not miss the sight of Armin moving at speeds that surpassed Mikasa heading towards the boulder and the titans that were close to it.

"ARMIN WAIT!" Jean and Connie said in unison but to no avail as Armin sped past them without a glance. Annie however made a complete 180 degree turn and flew towards Armin. This resulted in the other members of the group to turn around as well much to their own dissatisfaction.

Armin was closing in on the boulder quickly and with both of is wires connected to two towers parallel to each other, he flew way up high in the air with his back arched making a slow backflip. To the group not far behind him it was a sight of beauty, even amongst all the blood that was currently being shed; even amongst all the titans in the vicinity and even amongst the clear failure of the mission but for one Annie Leonhardt, it was a sight of sheer confusion.

'Why is he rushing into his death so eagerly? Why is he headed to the boulder and not Eren? When did his skills with the 3D Gear improve so greatly? Isn't he meant to be a weakling?' These thought were all that came to the mind Annie simply because she figured that she knew what kind of person Armin was but the sight before here was speaking a completely different story all together… but what followed left her dumbfounded. She saw Armin gaze at the boulder and the surrounding titans with such determination and focus it would seem as though the person in her sights was not Armin Arlert. To say that the next few seconds of her life were in slow motion would actually be an understatement. It would be safe to say that the world came to a standstill. But she wasn't alone in this feeling as both Jean and Connie were feeling it.

Armin lifted his left index finger to his mouth and bit down on it…

Annie, Jean, Connie and the three other members of the Garrison were temporarily blinded by the light caused by Armin. When they miraculously found their footing on a nearby rooftop, the sight that they saw left them speechless. Standing before them, with the same height as Eren; crisp blue eyes; blond hair that reached the base of the spine with a body that most men envy and a face that had no flaw. This was the most human looking titan ever seen.

Silence was brought to the situation…

"Armin is…" Connie couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence but thanks to Annie he didn't have to, even if she sounded more shocked than he was…

"A-a… Titan!"

 **So… what do you think? I was thinking of making this a one chapter thing but I can continue if people want me to… BTW I'm a HUGE Armin Fan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

The second flash of yellow and gold lightning had caught the attention of everybody within Trost, including Eren. When the dust had settled around the boulder, everybody was greeted with the sight of a new Titan. Silence loomed over Trost as everyone was trying to wrap their minds around what was going on.

Armin didn't have time to dwell on the 'what' and 'how' as the longer he waited; the more people would be killed. There were two ten meter Titans close by but before he could do something about it, one of them had its head ripped of its shoulders whilst the other one had its nape sliced with precision. When Armin looked to see who caused the damage, he was staring into the emerald eyes of Eren in his Titan-form. The two held their gaze for a good minute before Armin turned his attention back to the boulder. Crouching down at the base of the huge rock, Armin then proceeded to lift the boulder until it was rested at the nape of his neck with both his arms keeping it in place. A large amount of steam began to seep through Armin's Titan body as the weight of the boulder was considerable. Without even glancing at his still confused comrades, Armin started making his way to the breach.

Eren was still looking at the Titan that had now taken over his mission with confusion rather than anger. He couldn't decide on attacking it or helping it. His train of thought came to an abrupt halt as five ten meter class Titans were making their way through the hole. Eren made a loud battle cry and ran past the boulder carrying titan and towards the new set of titans. He didn't understand what was going on but he was content at this moment to just kill as many Titans as he could. All the questions he had would be answered later as the sight of this new Titan had at least helped him gain control over his Titan-form.

All the members of squad 104 and the Garrison couldn't help but stare at the scene before them. Mikasa had spotted her fellow squad members standing on a roof close to where the boulder was a few moments ago. She landed in-between Annie and Jean but they were so glued to the Titan carrying the boulder that they didn't even acknowledge her presence until she turned to Annie.

"Annie. What's going on here? Where did that other Titan come from?" she asked the lone wolf of squad 104.

Annie reluctantly turned her gaze away from the Titan to Mikasa and was about to tell her but the words got caught in her throat… she couldn't do anything but just stare at the seemingly emotionless grey eyes of her rival. The two could have stared at each other until the cows came home but thankfully Connie was there to prevent such a thing from happening.

"Uhm… Mi-Mikasa… that Titan carrying t-the boulder is…" Even though he had seen what had happened with his own two eyes, he still couldn't believe it. Mikasa, on the other hand, became impatient due to the lack of information her fellow squad members were sharing. Jean took over just before Mikasa became physical.

"Armin…" he said but he didn't intend on it sounding like a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"That Titan over there…" He said as he pointed towards the Titan carrying the boulder which wasn't far from the hole in the wall. "Is… Armin."

Mikasa returned her gaze towards the Titan and she couldn't believe Jean's words. Sure this Titan had blonde hair like her friend and she did catch its eyes before it lifted the boulder so she knew it had azure coloured eyes like Armin but that's where the similarities ended. This Titan was tall, perhaps slightly taller than Eren's Titan-form, and was extremely muscular and clearly powerful considering the size of the boulder it was carrying. Those things alone were contradictory to the image of Armin in her head. Armin was the shortest amongst the trio and was the weakest in the entire squad so how on earth could that be Armin? It's unfathomable.

Even though he was inside the body of a very powerful Titan, Armin could still feel the weight of the boulder on him and he was sure that he would collapse any moment now. He had seen Eren rush past him towards the Titans that were making their way to him and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. When he saw Eren just before he lifted the boulder, he was sure that his best friend would attack him considering his blind rage against all titans. He concluded that Eren must have gained control over his Titan and was now clearing a path for him towards hole which was close by. Even under the severe weight of giant rock, Armin could still see the members of the Garrison and a few trainees just standing on various rooftops, staring at him and Eren. He could understand that they were shocked at the sudden appearance of a new Titan but he wanted to yell at them to help kill all the Titans making their way towards him and Eren. The Titans that were bring distracted by soldiers suspended on the wall had turned their attention towards the titan-shifting duo.

' _FUCK! Everyone is too shocked to do anything right now… I can get to the hole before they reach me but I'm going to be so tired at the end of it that I might not have enough energy to fight them… not to mention that my skills in hand-to-hand combat are not good. Agg… fuck it. I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now I have to block the hole…'_ Armin thought as he was a few feet away from the hole. With a loud roar, he slammed the boulder down at the mouth of the hole resulting in a shockwave that scattered everything within a ten meter radius in various directions.

Armin's Titan had slumped down to the ground and was sitting on his rear as he was completely exhausted from the physical strain of the task he just performed. He had managed to get the top half of his human body out of the lump of Titan flesh and he was slowly losing consciousness but not before seeing Eren's Titan fall face first behind him. His Titan was decaying and his human body was now exposed. His gaze fell on the dozen Titans that were about to eat him and his best friend but someone wearing a green cape quickly landed beside Eren and lifted him up towards the top of the Wall.

' _At least Eren will be safe… I hope he gets the chance to see the outside world…'_ his thoughts were cut short when someone pulled him out of the Titan but it was at this point that his world went dark. The last thing he saw seemed vaguely familiar…

A red scarf…

 **End**

 **Chapter 3: Judgement.**

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Judgement**

The air was moist, dusty and drenched in sweat, to say the scent was revolting would be an understatement. It was this pungent odour that had awoken Armin from his slumber… Trying to adjust his vision to his surroundings, he could vaguely make out that he was in a cell. Wait… what?

Armin started struggling only to find that his arms and legs were restrained to the bed he was on. The sound of rattling metal was echoing throughout the dungeon and Armin was met with familiar voice from the cell adjacent to his own.

"Armin!"

Armin stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his gaze away from his hand-cuffed wrists to the general direction where the voice came from, Armin had to squint in order to focus his sights on a pair of familiar emerald coloured eyes.

"E-Eren… is that really you?" Armin asked still feeling unsure about whether or not he was hallucinating or dreaming. Still though, the sight of his best friend did calm his nerves to a large degree. He quickly returned to his earlier state of panic as he remembered that he was shackled in a dark cell.

"Eren… why are we prisoners? Did we manage to regain Trost? Wait! Where's everyone? What's going on Eren, talk to me!?"

"Calm down Armin. You've been unconscious for three whole days. So let me just fill you in… just breathe." Eren said in a surprisingly calm and relaxing tone of voice which was very confusing as it was normally Armin who would be the clear headed one. Regardless, Armin did as instructed and filled his lungs to capacity with the revolting air around him, only to release it a moment later. Seeing as his best friend had calmed down somewhat, Eren began to fill Armin in on what had transpired whilst he was unconscious.

"So after Trost we were both taken to the infirmary seeing as we both collapsed. Apparently after the doctors managed to get us stabilized, the Military Police to custody over us even though we were both still unconscious. We were then brought down here… I woke up two days ago." It was at this point that Armin was wondering why he had been out of commission for so long but before he could even ask, Eren continued with the story.

"When I woke up, I was greeted by the Commander of Survey Corps and Humanities strongest." This had certainly gotten Armin's interest but he was left a lightly upset at the fact that he was asleep during this meeting.

"They told me that you were fine and would wake up any moment soon. I believed them, so they decided to ask me a few questions about my powers and the basement at my house in Shiganshina. They also wanted to find out about your power as well but you were still asleep. They haven't returned yet. Wait! How DO you have the ability to shift and why didn't you tell me earlier!" Eren practically roared at the end as though his childhood friend had deliberately withheld this information.

Armin was about to ask Eren something but was interrupted by the sight of two members of the Military Police. The one closet to Armin's cell was the first to speak.

"You two are to wear these handcuffs as we are now going to escort you to the courtroom for your awaited trail." The man said as he swayed the pair of handcuffs at Eren's face. After releasing the cuffs that had restricted movement from the bed, the duo from Shiganshina were then handcuffed and were making their way to the courtroom with the two members of the Military Police close behind. Eren and Armin didn't say a word to each other the entire way as it was clear that Armin was far too deep in thought.

' _I can shift into a Titan? Me? But how…? I don't remember tur-'_ Armin's thoughts came to a halt as memories from the Battle of Trost resurfaced. His azure eyes widened as he now remembered how it was him that lifted the boulder after turning into a 15 meter class titan.

' _But how… it doesn't make any sense? One moment I see Eren going rampant and the next thing I see are my parents, then… wait! My parents!'_

 **Armin POV:**

I was brought back to reality when light filled my eyes. After regaining my sight, Eren and I were greeted by the sight of a courtroom. From what I can tell, the Military Police occupy the right side of the room with the head priest of the Wallists whilst the Survey Corps occupies the left side of courtroom with a few fellow squad 104 members. I'm sure they were brought here to act as witnesses.

I still don't know what the commander of the Survey Corps and Eren discussed but I noticed that Eren instantly became a lot calmer at the sight of Erwin Smith so I'm certain that the idea is for both of us to be taken in by the Survey Corps. We're instructed to kneel and we do so absentmindedly. The courtroom is filled with the whispers from either side of the room, so I allow my eyes to roam the courtroom to see where most of the whispers are coming from. I notice that a few people flinch when I look at them but that's not surprising considering that they most likely think I'm a monster, which in their defence isn't actually a lie. With everything that has happened, I assume that this court is in session to decide our fates and seeing that Eren had spoken to Erwin, I better make sure that we end with the Survey Corps. With that in mind, I turn my attention to my best friend who meets my gaze.

"Listen Eren… allow me to do most of the talking ok?" I whisper. He holds my gaze for a few seconds before nodding once. Great, now all I need to do is keep a clear mentality. I can't afford to look for Mikasa, even though I know she's somewhere here, because seeing her face is going to send me into disarray.

Silence fills the room as a man makes his way onto the stage in front of us, clearly his going to be the judge. He sits down and allows his eyes to stare at Eren and me as though he had seen better looking rats in his lifetime. He lifts a sheet of paper and I know the court has officially begun.

"Now then, let's begin…"

"You two are Armin Arlet and Eren Jeager, right? You two are soldiers who vowed to devote their lives to the King. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir" Eren and I say in unison.

"Seeing as how this is an exceptional case and outside the bounds of common law, a special court-martial has been convened. The final decision will be handed down to me. We will deliberate on whether you both live or die." I knew this was the case but I still felt a chill run down my spine.

"Do you two have any objections?"

I could see Eren was about to protest but I quickly answered to avoid any complications. Remaining calm was paramount.

"No Sir." I respond

"Good. I'm glad you're cooperative. Since keeping you're identities proved futile, we are forced to publicise your judgement or else face another threat other than the Titans. This court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of the two of you, the Military Police or the Survey Corps." Ok so I was right. I better discredit the Military Police as much as I can when given the opportunity.

"First, let us here the proposition from the Police." The judge said. I turned my head to the right to see a man with standard Military Police uniform holding a sheet of paper. No doubt is the Commander of the Police.

"Yes! I am Nile Dawk, Chief of the Military Police. Our proposition goes as follows: We will examine both of their bodies thoroughly, and then dispose of them as soon as possible! It has become common knowledge the victory in the Battle of Trost was entirely due to both of their efforts however due to their existence and character, a rebellion might follow. Therefore they shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible and then become martyrs for mankind." He concludes. To be honest I wasn't expecting much from him since he lives a comfortable life inside Wall Sina. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by the priest.

"There is no need for that! They are vermin that have infiltrated the Walls of God. They should be killed right here and now!" The venom in his voice is weak considering just how fearful is his right now. There seems to be something about this priest but I can't put my finger on it. I didn't have time to concentrate on him as the judge spoke once again.

"Priest Nick, quiet, please." The priest grunted but remained silent.

"Now, let us hear the proposition on the Survey Corps."

"Yes Sir! I'm Colonel Erwin Smith, head of the Survey Corps. Our proposition goes as follows: we will accept Armin and Eren into the Survey Corps and then use their abilities to help retake Wall Maria… that's all." He said. I agree with that plan whole-heartedly. Lord knows just how much I need to get back home.

"Hmmmmm I see… now tell me. How do you plan on getting there considering that the hole at Trost is sealed?"

"We would start from Calanes in the east. We will approach Shiganshina on a new route."

"I see…" was all he said as he was mulling over both propositions. I could see that the priest and Nile Dawk were about to comment on that plan so I spoke up before they did.

"Sir, is it alright if I voice the opinions of both Eren and I?" I say sternly because I can't show any fear, especially if my life is at stake.

"Yes…" he says, as he shifts his gaze to me. I take a deep breath before I continue.

"I believe that the court should side with the Survey Corps on this matter, even if it's decided that we shall be dissected." This catches the attention of both parties including Eren, who just stares at me. I can see Commander Pixis grinning out of the corner of my eye. I continue with my plan.

"This is simply because the life of Eren and I would be too valuable to leave in the hands of the Police and there are two main reasons for that." I say without needing to turn my head to see the look of disgust on Nile Dawk's face.

"Firstly… incompetence. The Military Police are notorious for being the most lazy and carefree branch in the military. Such a case has been proven when Eren had to save our comrade many years ago when she was kidnapped. The fact that a group of notorious kidnappers fell because of a nine year old boy and not the Police is simply… pathetic. So if we were to be handed over to them to be investigated, there is no doubt in my mind that whatever useful information they find will be wasted." There is a collective gasp from the members in the room including Eren and Mikasa. I'm going to have to apologies to them later on for bringing up their past so publicly. The rise of the judge's brow prompts me to continue.

"Secondly… position. The sole objective of the Police is to guard Wall Sina and the King. This would mean that any titan related information would prove undesirable to them as none of them have ever faced a titan. If we were to become members of the Survey Corps we could use our powers to help get to Shiganshina which is where the Basement that holds the secrets to how Eren and I can shift is held." Again loud gasp fill the room.

"Your Honour, neither I nor Eren understand how we came to do what we do but it is of paramount importance that we head to Shiganshina. If we succeed then more lands will be available for growing food considering that the Kingdom is running low due to the Titan invasion."

I could tell that he was slowly leaning in favour of the Survey Corps but he was interrupted from his thoughts when the Chief of the Police spoke.

"Sir! I believe that this is just a ploy for the two men to escape."

"That is why placing us within the Survey Corps makes even more sense, since we would be under the watchful eye of humanities strongest titan killers." It was at this point that everyone shifted their sights towards Captain Levi.

"They may be powerful but I could still kill them. I don't mind bringing them into my squad." Levi said nonchalantly as though committing murder was normal. I couldn't help but shiver and looking at Eren, I can see he felt a shiver too.

There was silence in the courtroom as everyone held the gaze towards the judge in anticipation for the verdict. It took a good five minutes before the judge spoke up.

"I have made my decision. The Survey Corps shall be given custody of Armin Arlet and Eren Jeager, as of immediately. Dismissed." He says, as he walks of the stage.

Eren and I sigh in relief as we get to live for another day.

I was about to smile at Eren when my vision became obscured by black spots. I was losing control of my body as I began to sway from side to side until I blacked out. The next thing I see is…

' _Mother?'_

 **End**

 **Chapter 4: Confessions**

 **So like this chapter is long AF! Hope you like it. Team Armin bitches!**

 **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! More Please.**

 **P.S Please not how confident Armin is becoming… time to focus on the romance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so like, I just finished reading 'The secret book of Armin' and I must say that it's the best fanfic I've read so far. It opened my eyes and now I realise that I'm thinking on a small scale with this story so… let me try turning up the heat.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Armin it's a ThugLife- Lol I actually was thinking about letting Levi whip both of their ass but I decided against it because I wanted to focus on Armin's quick thinking. Maybe he will get his ass kicked by Levi a bit later**

 **Reader aka Sun Samurai- The memories are 50% of reason why Armin keeps passing out. You'll find out a little later what else is the case.**

 **TheDeathly-Z – Is Mikasa a shifter…? Lol in this story no she isn't BUT that may be a good idea for another fanfic.**

 **Chapter 4: Confessions**

' _Mother?' Armin thought as he glanced at the silhouette in front of him. After a few seconds, his vision sharpened and he soon found that he was back in his home in Shiganshina. Armin knew he was just dreaming but it felt so real! Like everything that happened in the world of the living was the actual dream. He would have relished in this feeling of security and comfort but he soon noticed that there were a total of 5 people in the room._

 _They were sitting around the dining table whilst Armin was sitting by the front door. He had a feeling that they didn't even know he was there. From his position he could easily identify three of the occupants. His grandfather and his parents but the two other individuals were vaguely familiar. He narrowed his eyes to the man sitting next to his father and when he finally remembered the man's name he became extremely confused… 'Dr Jeager?'_

 _He couldn't understand why Eren's father was in his house but he soon negated those thoughts as soon as he started hearing the heated conversions the adults were having._

' _You have to do something Peter! If we allow this crazed man to continue his rule, then the Kingdom is bound to collapse' Dr Jeager said at Armin's father._

' _Grisha please calm down.' Said Armin's mom who sat across from her husband. Armin could see that everyone here was tense but for the life of him, couldn't understand what was going on._

' _Grisha is correct' the woman Armin had yet to identify suddenly spoke up. He could see that she had shoulder length black hair with a very structured face but what caught his attention were her grey eyes. Everyone sitting by the table turned their attention to the said woman._

' _I already believe that they know that you are here and will breach Wall Maria just to bring back their King. Changing your surname to "Arlet" proved useful for a while but they will soon realise just who you really are… to make matters worse; the fact that you now have a son will make them act immediately since there is now an heir to the throne.'_

 _Armin was so confused right now at what was being discussed that he didn't notice that everyone sitting by the table were staring at him. When he did notice, he saw that the unknown lady was now standing in front of him. He took a step back out of shock but what happened next, left him dumbfounded. The unknown lady kneeled in front of him, he quickly took note of her birthmark on her left forearm that resembled a heart but he was pulled back to her grey eyes when she spoke to him._

' _Please you're Highness. Protect my daughter'_

Armin jolted into a sitting position when his dream or hallucination ended. His breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding so hard that it was a miracle that it was still in his chest. After a few minutes he was able to collect himself and soon discovered that he was lying down on another unfamiliar bed, the difference from when he was in the cell was that he was not cuffed to the bed. Memories from the courtroom filled his mind and he released a sigh of relief when he remembered that he managed to convince the judge to let the Survey Corps take custody over him and Eren.

'I guess this must be the Survey Corps' HQ.' Armin thought as he took in his surroundings. He was in a simple room that lacked anything that could stand out. The room actually resembled the one he and his fellow trainees used back in training. It had two bunks on either side of the wall with the passage between them leading to the door.

Getting up didn't take much effort since he was sleeping on the bottom left bunk. His motor skills seemed to be operating just fine much to his surprise. He figured that the dream would render him dizzy and confused. Guess he was wrong.

'You just have to love the human brain' he thought to himself with a slight chuckle. He looked through the window in the room and noticed that the moon was out. From its position in the sky, he assumed that it was close to midnight.

'I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep and to be honest, I don't really want to. I need a break from these dreams.' Armin thought as he made his way to the door. Once he was in the hallway, he saw that the room adjacent to his own had light seeping through the closed door. He was going to walk away since he assumed that the room belonged to someone he didn't know and he didn't want to get into trouble but just as he turned to head down the corridor, a familiar voice or rather voices came from the said door. He walked towards it and placed his ear on the door to hear the commotion inside the room.

"Here's to squad 104!" boomed a voice that sounded like it belonged to Eren but it came out slurred as though something was impeding his speech. Soon after there were more voices that cheered at the declaration and they all sounded familiar but slightly different. Armin's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see what was going on. He opened the door slowly but fully, it seemed as though members of his squad didn't even notice that he was by the door. From where he was standing he could easily see the dozen or so bottles of alcohol on the floor and that everyone seemed to be… chemically off balanced. He slowly closed the door behind him and just stood there watching the sight before him amusingly. The next person to hold up their cup caught everyone, including Armin, by surprise. Mikasa held up her cup whilst her head was swaying side to side, a clear indication of her sobriety, and spoke in an unusually cheering voice.

"Here's to Armin *hiccup. For saving Eren from being split in half AS WELL AS for being the cutest guy in the squad! I could just eat him up!" This left Armin blushing seven different shades of red but before he could even get his thoughts together, Ymir spoke

"I actually agree with you! I wouldn't mind some of him"

"Same here!" replied Krista

"Don't forget me" Concluded Sasha.

Mikasa gave the three girls are death glare that made Annie's look like to belonged to a child. Everyone winced when they saw Mikasa.

"Let me make this perfectly clear for everyone here! Armin is MINE and no one is allowed to eat him besides me!" everyone just nodded at her since no one wanted to be at the receiving end of her wrath. She wasn't top of her class for nothing. Armin continued to stare at Mikasa in disbelief but decided that it was time to have some fun himself considering that he hasn't had it in a long time.

"Well Mikasa, I think that would be considered cannibalism." Armin said.

Everyone froze on their spot when they heard the very familiar voice. Slowly they turned to see Armin making his way to the group who were sitting between the set of bunk beds in a circle. Mikasa, Ymir, Krista and Sasha instantly developed blushes whilst the rest of the group roared in laughter with Eren being the loudest of the bunch. Armin then sat behind Mikasa and wrapped his arms around her waist resulting in her leaning her back against his chest further intensifying her blush.

"You know for someone so stoic, you can be extremely cute Kasa!" Armin said as if he was talking to a baby, resulting in the group laughing even harder due to the uncharacteristic blush on Mikasa's face.

"S-Shut up A-Armin!" she yelled but then proceeded to lay her head on his neck. This made him and the rest of the group to laugh at their maximum.

"Ok fine! Hey guys can I also get a drink… might as well get into the groove of things." He said. His call was answered by his best friend

"Sure thing buddy! Lord knows we need it." He said still looking rather lopsided but regardless, he poured the drink and handed it to Armin. Armin took the cup but before he could drink it, something or rather someone caught his trained eye.

"Annie? Is that you? What you doing with the Survey Corps? Didn't you say you wanted to join the Military Police?" he asked to his fellow blonde. Even though Annie had her normal uncaring face on, the pink tint on cheeks proved that she was intoxicated.

"Wow Armin… so many questions. Firstly yes, it is me… secondly I-I'm here because I joined the Survey Corps… and l-lastly… I didn't join the Military Police because of how you ripped through their reputation at the hearing." She said in her monotone voice.

"Hey!" Eren protested as shot a look at Annie who just shrugged but continued.

"Oh and because Eren wanted me to…" she said as if nothing was wrong with her sudden change of heart. Everyone in the room, save for Eren and Annie, gasped at the statement. There was silence in the room as everyone just stared at Annie as though she had grown another head. It was then that Mikasa broke the silence even though she was worse for wear.

"Annie Jeager… it kinda has a ring to it…" she mumbled even though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Annie and Eren's face instantly went red which promptly made everyone laugh at them. Annie glared at her rival before a devilish smirk made its way on her face.

"I don't think it sounds better than _Mikasa Arlet_ though…" She said in a seductive tone clearly trying to make Mikasa as uncomfortable as possible. Her plan back fired though, as Mikasa giggled and faced her.

"I agree… I don't think anything sounds better." Making sure that she was facing Armin at that moment which only caused Armin to turn his head in order to avoid her seeing his blush.

The rest of the night was joyful and good-humoured. Everyone was laughing and drinking (which they would most certainly get punished for) the rest of the night until the early hours of the morning. When it was time to head to bed, Mikasa declared she will be sleeping with Armin who didn't refuse her request since he was drunk himself. Annie and Eren soon followed suit and went to the room where Armin woke up from.

When Armin got into his bed, he made space for Mikasa who immediately made herself comfortable. Armin said goodnight and was about to blow out the candle when he saw something on Mikasa's left forearm.

'Isn't that the same birthmark as the lady in my dreams' Armin thought but quickly brushed it aside since he assumed that he was seeing things due to the alcohol in his system. With that in mind he blew out the candle and cuddled with Mikasa.

 **End**

 **Chapter 5: We were destined to be together**

 **So like… that was fun. Sorry if you were expecting some long, lovey dovey romantic chapter but I didn't want to dwell on the romance because I'm taking the story down a different route.**

 **P.S notice how Ymir said she likes Armin… she is going to act on those feelings later.**

 **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Follow/Favourite and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Actually redid this one twice so… I hope you like it.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Armin it's a ThugLife: Sorry but to be honest, I tried writing romance but it was bad so I was just like F*%K it! Let's get them drunk.**

 **CuteNinja25: Thanks you!**

 **Reader aka Sun Samurai: Glad you shared in the joke. Lol keep an eye out for Ymir… her and Armin are… lol just wait and see**

 **Guest: Thank You! Hope you enjoy this chapter too…**

 **TheDeathly-Z: I think I will make it… it does sound SUPER original.**

 **Guest: Lol glad you enjoyed it?**

 **Gladius2021: No what? Sorry if you not feeling the story homeslice.**

 **Let's begin…**

 **Chapter 5: We were destined to be Together**

It had been an entire week since squad 104's night of drunken splendour. The squad instantly regretted their decision to drink all that stolen alcohol when they were all dowsed with water the following morning and were made to take their punishment from Corporal Levi. Needless to say that most of them still had scars from the beatings 'Humanities strongest' dished out. He was especially focused on beating Eren and Armin to near death when they failed to clean something to his liking…

" _Don't worry… even if I beat the crap out of you two, your Titan powers will have you up and running in no time. So I must be fair to all of your comrades who aren't titans and make sure that you two constantly end up in the infirmary."_ Armin couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the Corporal's sadistic words. Both Eren and Armin had agreed that they would never be caught dead in a room alone with the short man.

It was midday and the whole Corps was in the hall eating lunch. Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Annie were eating their lunch at a table close to door when the sound of footsteps rapidly making their way to the hall caused the group to look up at the front door. When the doors swung open, the ever happy and eccentric scientist Hanji Zoe scanned the room of shocked and equally worried faces of the survey corps. When her gaze landed on the titan-shifting duo she jumped up and down with glee and started skipping towards them like a child on her way to the candy store. Armin grabbed Mikasa's hand at the sight of the mad lady and was sure that his message of 'Please protect me from this psychopath' was received as she gently tightened her hold which felt like 'don't worry I'm here for you' to Armin. Eren had more… bold approach to seeking his stoic girlfriends help as he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed causing a blush to appear on her face and what made matters worse was the fact both Reiner and Mikasa noticed it and quickly allowed their respective smirks to appear on their faces. Annie would have scolded Eren for his reckless behaviour but Hanji had already arrived at their table with a smile so wide, one would swear that it looked like that of a titan.

"Eren! Armin!" She practically roared causing everyone to recoil at the pitch of her voice.

"Erwin gave me permission to start my experiments… I mean tests on you guys! So when you're done eating we can head outside." She said but then spoke up again when she noticed that their plates were empty.

"You're done… GREAT! LET'S GO!" she yelled as she grabbed both of their collars so hard that neither Annie nor Mikasa could stop her. Everyone was frozen on their seats at what had happened but when someone announced that he wants to see the Shiganshina duo transform, everyone bolted from their seats to go watch the spectacle that was about to unfold. Annie and Mikasa shared a glance at each other and sighed in unison as they disposed of their trays and followed the stampede outside.

When Hanji and the titan-shifters got outside, they were met with the sight of Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi's elite squad. Armin and Eren locked eyes with each other before turning their attention to the mad scientist.

"Don't worry about them guys! They are just here to make sure that you two don't go berserk! And besides… todays test is pretty simple in hindsight. I want you two to spar with each other in Titan form." Her smile widened at the prospect of seeing the brawl. Eren was about to question the odd request but the sound of several footsteps stopped him. It seemed that everyone in the Survey Corps was present to witness Eren and Armin and this made the both of them extremely nervous. Armin then returned his attention to Hanji.

"Uhm… I don't see the point of us sparring. What would that prove for you?" It was clear that Armin wanted to avoid all the spectators gathered by any and all means.

"To be honest I just want to see a titan fight!" She replied and was met with the cheers from the spectators who were eager to the see the fight.

"So we are just a show for your entertainment?" Eren asked as his rage was building by the second.

"And here they said you weren't smart." Hanji said as she patted the top of Eren's head. Eren was about to explode but Hanji continued.

"And besides… if you don't do I'll send you two to Levi since you guys had such a _fun_ time last week." This caused Armin and Eren to shudder in unison and when they turned their gaze to the Corporal, he had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. This instantly exterminated any arguments the two were going to say.

'FUCK NO!' The two thought simultaneously at the prospect of being under the watchful eye the short sadist. They both nodded to each other before making their way to the large clearing where they would be able to shift without endangering everybody else. When they were standing across from each other, they turned the heads to Hanji waiting for the go ahead and after nodding at them both, Eren lifted his thumb whilst Armin lifted his index finger. Both of them bit down into flesh at the same time and that was when two yellow and green bolts of lightning struck down to where the boys were. The crowd had to shield their eyes from the blinding light but when it faded away and the dust clouds that were around the boys settled down everyone gasped.

Eren and Armin had successfully transformed into titans and the result was loud cheering from the Survey Corps. Armin turned his head to face the group of spectators and tilted his head to the side in confusion as to why they were cheering but before he could think about the reason Eren bellowed out a loud war cry. Acting on the instincts he had received from several life or death situations during training, Armin ducked just in time to avoiding a sweeping punch from Eren. Eren then released a flurry of super quick punches aimed at Armin's head, chest and abdomen but Armin either dodged or blocked the blows. This was the story for a good minute before Armin saw an opening at sent a powerful punch to Eren's chest, promptly sending Eren a few feet back and eventually falling on his rear. Armin waited for Eren to concede but then Eren started growling and hyperventilating, causing everyone to watch in suspense at what was wrong. Steam started appearing around Eren's arms and legs and eventually the rest of his body. He stood up and then glared irately at Armin who took a cautious step back from the amount of killing intent leaking through his best friend. Hanji was about to tell the two that she had enough but she, and everyone else, gasped when flames appeared on Eren's arms.

Armin didn't even have time to register what happened when a fist surrounded by fire connected with his stomach making him skid across the clearing from the sheer force of the blow, Eren didn't relent though as he expelled a barrage of kicks and punches which all of them connected on various parts of Armin's body. Armin was face down on the ground in clear defeat but Eren had gone off the rails as he lifted his foot to crush the nape of the titan which would mean death for his best friend.

"Levi!" Hanji screamed as she knew that Eren had gone berserk and was about to kill the other shifter in the Survey Corps but when she turned her gaze to where the Corporal was, he was gone. She then turned her head to Eren in time to see 'humanities strongest' going in for the kill but it was too late as Eren's titan foot had planted itself on the nape of Armin's neck. There was a distinct 'crack' sound of a broken spine and everyone knew that Armin could be dead at that very moment. Levi had successfully removed Eren from the lump of titan flesh the next moment and it appeared that he was unconscious and had several red marks all over his face. Silence enveloped the grounds until the cry of Mikasa broke out.

"Armin!" she ran to the love of her life, followed closely by Annie and the rest of squad 104.

As she made her way to the now decomposing body of Armin's titan, she made her way to the nape of the beasts' neck only to find Armin lying motionlessly on one of the vertebrae. She carefully laid him down on the ground face up and was relieved to hear the soft sound of him breathing. Everyone present had formed a large circle to see the blonde cadet but the circle was broken when Eren ran to his best friend.

"Armin!" he yelled as he crouched down opposite Mikasa staring at his limp body with eyes filled with shame and guilt.

"Please forgive me man! I don't know what happened… the last thing I remember was you punching me and after I blacked out! I'm so sorry man!" he said as tears made their way down his face.

"Don't worry Eren. I'm sure he knows that you didn't do it on purpose" Annie said as she started rubbing her boyfriends' back.

"Don't worry Eren, Armin is fine. Let's get you two the infirmary right now." Mikasa said as she easily scooped up Armin bridal style and made her way to the infirmary with Annie following holding Eren up.

 **INFIRMARY**

' _I'm… back home?' Armin thought as the familiar setting of his home in Shiganshina took form. It had been exactly one week since Armin had one of these 'visions' and he had hoped that he wouldn't get them anymore since he honestly thought that he was losing his mind._

 _The room had only 2 occupants inside but that didn't make the scene before him any less baffling. Standing in the middle of the room was his father dressed in regal wear with a red cape and a large sword that Armin had never seen before but what got his interest was the sight of the woman Armin believed was Mikasa's mother. When he took a few steps forward he noticed that she was kneeling before his father with her left hand over her right pectoral and her right arm resting behind her back. It was like a reverse look of the normal salute Armin constantly performed._

" _I, Maya Ackerman, hereby pledge that my daughter, Mikasa Ackerman, will serve as the Hand of the Crown Prince Armin and pledge her life to the fight for our great kingdom until her last breathe." She said in a stern voice._

 _Armin's mind was racing a mile a minute at this point. Words like 'Crown', 'Prince', 'Pledge and 'Kingdom' were printed in his mind. Confusion instantly filled his mind but before he could return to the obscure sense, everything started shifting causing Armin's vision to blur temporarily. When he managed to settle his eyesight, Mikasa's mother was gone and in her place was Dr Yeager. His father however was dressed in normal clothing and both his mother and grandfather were present. He could feel just how tense it was around the table._

" _Maya was murdered three days ago…" Dr Yeager said as a single tear fell from his left eye. Armin quickly understood what he was referring to but opted to not dwell on it but rather Eren's father who took the dropping of the heads of the Arlert family as a sign to continue._

" _I was able to get the information she managed to gather on the Reiss family before the Military Police confiscated it. It was extremely useful and will prove helpful when it's time for… 'that'. Her daughter is staying with me and my family and it appears that Maya didn't tell her anything as she doesn't even know who Prince Armin is…"_

" _Good. At least the plan can continue as scheduled. I've already received word that 3 agents are setting up the mission to breach the Wall Maria and when that time comes, we must hope that Armin, Eren and Mikasa…" he trailed off as everyone sitting around the table turned their attention to Armin who was standing by the door._

" _Know who the enemy really is…"_

Armin jolted awake from his more than weird dream. He started focusing on trying to calm himself down as his breathing was rapid and he was sweating profusely. After a minute or so, Armin glanced around and saw that he was in the empty infirmary. Lying back down on his pillow, he turned his head to the right to see the moon through the window next to him.

'I wonder how long I've been out. I hope Eren is ok…' he thought as he remembered the odd sparring session he had with his best friend. Armin then turned his head to the left and saw his favourite book on the outside world was on a chair next to his bed. This caused a smile to appear on his face as only one person could have done this.

'Thanks Mikasa…'

He grabbed his favourite book of the chair and was about to open to his favourite part of the book, which was in the middle, when he noticed a slit running along the top boarder of the cover page.

'When did that appear' he thought as he noticed that there was a sheet of paper embedded inside the slit. He cautiously lifted the sheet of paper and his eyes widened at the words written on the top half the paper. He froze from shock.

 **Marriage Certificate**

 **Between the Crown Prince Armin and Princess Ymir.**

Armin could only stare at the ten words in shock before the sound of a giggle startled him. When he turned his head to the direction in which the sound came from, low and behold it was Ymir sitting in the chair where he found his book.

"Good to see that you're better lover boy." She said with a smirk. Armin could only stare at her with eyes the size of most titans. This only seemed to amuse Ymir even more.

"I wonder how Mikasa is going to react when she finds out that my real name is Ymir Arlert… that will sure burn her ego. Well anyway, I just came by to check on my Titan Husband before I go to bed…" she said as she got up and kissed him on the lips. Before Armin could even register what was going on Ymir had disappeared.

"Fuck…"

 **End**

 **Chapter 6: Death Certificate of one Armin Arlert.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter! I bet you guys didn't see Armin's marriage coming hey! Anyway… let's get this shit poppin**

 **Chapter 6: Death certificate of one Armin Arlert**

It was already morning and Armin hadn't even blinked following last night's talk with Ymir. To be honest, no one could actually blame him, considering that his death was about to arrive.

' _Ymir Arlert… Ymir Arlert… Ymir Arlert…'_ these were the two words that ran rampant in his mind all night. It was such an odd revelation that he was now, or rather had been, someone's husband for a long time. He was so confused at this point that he could feel a headache coming. He had just started a relationship with his long time crush and he couldn't be happier but now life had dropped a bombshell that would most certainly lead to his demise. To make matters worse, the person of interest was a fellow cadet that had hardly said three words to him for three whole years but here she was, acting like a proper wife by checking up on him. Granted that it was only to amuse herself, it still counts. What was going to happen to his Mikasa, his girlfriend? What is she going to do when she finds out about his wife? Wife…

"Wife…" he mumbled to himself before he was brought back to his senses by a gasp, turning his head to the direction of the sound and falling of the bed from the shock of seeing his girlfriend Mikasa. Mikasa on the other hand rushed over to the other side of the bed to the aid her partner.

"Armin are you alright?" she asked as she lifted him up bridal style and placed him on the bed. Armin was sweating bullets at this point due to the close proximity of Mikasa's face and the fact that he was feeling guilty about the whole 'I have a wife but me and you are dating so that kind of makes you my mistress' situation. Steeling himself, Armin placed both of his hands on either side of Mikasa's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her up and on top of him, resulting in her straddling him. Mikasa was so baffled at the sudden action that she let out a quick gasp only for Armin to use that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth resulting in Mikasa moaning in pure bliss. She didn't know where this sudden affection had come from but she wasn't going to question it. After what felt like forever, the two broke the kiss only for Armin to slip his hands under her shirt causing a massive blush to form on her cheeks. What made matters worse was that Armin was staring at her straight in the eyes as if he was looking at her soul.

"I love you." Those three words were all it took for a tear to escape Mikasa's left eye.

"I love you too." She said before locking lips with Armin again. This kiss had even more passion than the one before which resulted in waves of pleasure surging through the lovers bodies. Just as Armin was about to unclip Mikasa's bra, they were interrupted.

"Can you guys do this a little later?" Annie said. Mikasa leaped of the bed and wrapped her scarf just above her nose to hide her embarrassment, not that it was helping. Armin pulled the cover of the bed up to hide his erection.

"Yeah… you can play with your _girlfriend_ later lover boy~" Ymir practically sang which made Armin pull the sheets over his head to try and hide from the world. He knew that he would never be able to escape Ymir but for her to openly embarrass him in public will cause suspicions to arise and eventually he will have to open up sooner rather than later. He took a peek at Mikasa under his sheets.

' _At least she'll give me a quick death… I hope.'_

Armin had been discharged from the infirmary and was making his way to the mess hall to have lunch with his squad. When he arrived, he was met with a few concerned members of the Survey Corps and after thirty minutes of convincing everyone that he was ok, he was allowed to eat in peace. Once everyone was seated, conversations about various things began. During that time, Mikasa had excused herself in order to go to the bathroom which was a fair distance away. Paying no mind to his girlfriend's disappearance, Armin continued to chat to Connie whilst Eren and Annie were having a rare display of affection for each other much to the amusement of the Corps. It wasn't until Krista came to the group that the feeling of dread set into Armin's body.

"Hey Krista, where's Ymir?" Sasha asked as she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Oh… She said that she was going to the bathroom." She said softly as she sat down next to Armin who was talking to Connie but after he heard what his fellow blonde just said, his body stiffened whilst his face became as white as snow. He didn't even recognise that he was shaking until Krista pointed it out.

"Armin what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked as she wiped away a tear from his face. Armin could only whimper and try his hardest to hold back his tears but it was futile. His moment of weakness got the attention of squad 104 and most of the Corps, including Levi who raised an eyebrow at Armin's random crying session.

"Dude what's wrong?" Eren asked.

"Was it the food?" Sasha asked.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary again?" Reiner said as he gently put his hand on Armin's shoulder. Armin could only shake his head but for a brief moment, he managed to get his message across.

"She's going to kill me…" he murmured but all of the people around him heard what he said and they all widened their eyes in shock. Armin looked up to his best friend

"M-Mikasa is going to k-kill me Eren…" everyone relaxed at this moment much to the confusion of Armin. He couldn't understand why they were so calm about the fact that he was about to go swimming with the fishes. Did they want to see him killed? He thought that they held more love for him. Clearly he was mistaken. Armin had stopped crying but his eyes were still puffy and red.

"Dude, there is no way that she is going to kill you. This is Mikasa we're talking about. She's way to in love with-"

"ARMIN!" a voice boomed from down the hall. This voice had made everyone, including Levi, cringe in fear- more so for Armin who began to cry again.

"I-I need t-to get out of h-here…" Armin said as he tried to wiggle his way around his still stunned, and scared, squad.

"YOU BETTER NOT MOTHERFUCKIN' RUN ARLERT OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKIN' THROAT"

It was at this point that Armin had buried his face in Eren's chest and was hyperventilating whilst streams of tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Eren… I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend and brother. I will always love you man. I'll say hi to your mom when I get to heaven… just promise-" he never got to finish his dying speech when a strong hand clenched around his neck and lifted him off his feet. When Armin managed to open his eyes, he was met with the enraged gaze of his girlfriend and now executioner.

"M-Mikasa p-please calm d-down… I can explain…" Armin said softly since his air passage was being blocked. He could see in his peripheral vision that all of the members of Corps, excluding Levi who turned his gaze to the wall as he sipped on his tea, had their eyes on the couple and were frozen stiff from fear and awe.

"Oh you can explain can you? Well you better have a good explanation for PEEPING ON YMIR WHILST SHE WAS TAKING A SHOWER!" she roared, making Armin and the Corps cringe at the volume and venom in her voice. When everyone got their hearing back and let Mikasa's words settle in, everyone gasped. Armin was still thinking a mile a minute.

"Y-You s-see it happened… wait. WHAT?" he yelled in bewilderment.

"Ymir told me that she found you peeping on her back when we were still at the training academy!"

"And you BELIEVE YMIR!?" Armin yelled. He couldn't believe that his own girlfriend would believe the words of squad 104's resident prankster but he was also extremely relieved to know that his secret marriage was still… well a secret. Everyone turned their heads towards the door when they heard the sound of someone laughing at the top of their lungs. And there she was in all her mischievous glory, Ymir. She was rolling on the floor with her arms covering her chest and stomach since the pain of laughing so hard was too much for her.

"See? She was just messing with you!" Armin said sternly. Mikasa put her boyfriend down and started staring at him with poppy dog eyes. Since this was the first time she did this, he was instantly weak at the knees.

"I'm sorry baby… please forgive me" she said in a soft voice as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Armin was so confused at this point that all he could do was nod. She then smiled at him then turned her attention back at Ymir who was slowly getting up to her feet.

"Ymir…" Mikasa said darkly as an aura of death surrounded her. She was slowly making her way to the prankster whilst she was cracking her knuckles.

"IT WAS WORTH IT!" Ymir yelled as she ran away with Mikasa close behind her, trying to kill her. When everyone finally found their bearings after five minutes of silence, Annie was, surprisingly, the first one to speak up.

"Arlert, I think you need a change of pants." She said monotonously whilst holding her gaze with his.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He responded whilst running to his bed chambers.

When it was time for dinner, everyone was sitting in their respective seats, going over the plans for the Survey Corps' 57th Expedition outside the walls. Ymir sat next to Krista on the same table as Armin, Eren, Annie and Mikasa; this was the same for most of the squad as Armin was busy detailing the plan since it was confusing. Every time Armin's gaze landed on Ymir's, she would wink at him but if Mikasa wasn't paying attention, she would blow him a kiss much to inflation of his blush. He would have figured that since Mikasa fractured her cheek bone from a powerful punch that she would refrain from embarrassing him like she's doing, maybe not. Everything was calm but the sudden burst of the door that led outside, caused everyone to jump from their seats.

"What's up motherfuckers! Kenny Ackerman in this bitch!" yelled a man wearing Military Police uniform. To make his entrance even more dramatic, he shot two bullets from his two pistols at the roof, much to the Survey Corps' fear and confusion. Everyone stood still for what felt like an eternity until Levi and Commander Erwin stood up from their seats and made their way to the group of Military Police personal.

"Kenny, what the fuck are you doing here?" Levi said venomously. When Kenny turned his gaze to him, he holstered his guns and pointed his index finger at Levi.

"Nephew! You're STILL as short a shit. What a damn shame…" he said whilst shaking his head dismissively. This caused everyone in the mess hall to gasp since no one ever teased Levi without ending up in the infirmary and also since Levi was related to the crazy person. Levi was about to attack Kenny but was stopped by Erwin who placed his hand on the Corporal's shoulder. Kenny however just chuckled before he spoke again.

"Well to answer your question, I'm here to pick up someone. I'm looking for…" he said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Krista Lenz." He said loudly as he addressed the members of Survey Corps. Everyone turned their heads to 'the goddess' and when Kenny eyes fell on her, she opened her mouth and closed it much like a fish out of water. This only seemed to amuse Kenny as he started chuckling before Erwin spoke up.

"What does the Military Police want with Krista?" he said sternly.

"We don't have to tell you that. What I can tell you is this… that person is NOT Krista Lenz. Her real name is Historia Reiss, the heir to this Kingdom." Now if everyone was stunned at Kenny's entrance, then their minds were blown from the fact that they were in the presence of the next Queen.

"Now your _Highness,_ will you please follow me?" he asked as he took a step forward but everyone knew it was more of command than a request. To make sure that Krista/Historia got the message, the other two members of the Police who accompanied Kenny, took off their rifles from their shoulders. Krista on the other hand took a step back and was surprised when two figures stood in front of her, blocking her view of Kenny.

" _Fuck… Off…"_ Armin and Ymir said in unison. The Military Police trio were stunned but for another reason entirely. It wasn't until one of Kenny's men spoke that the silence was broken.

"Wait… aren't those two-" he never got to finish his sentence when Kenny turned around and shot two bullets into the heads of the men, killing them instantly. Everyone was frozen, scared, happy and confused. They didn't even realise that Kenny moved until they finally rebooted their minds just in time to see Kenny kneeling in front of Armin and Ymir, much to their increasing confusion.

"Please forgive me Princess Ymir. Please forgive me Prince Armin, I wasn't aware that the crown prince was alive but I'm here and ready to serve." He said honourably. This caused everyone to gasp for the umpteenth time before the three minute long awkward moment was broken by none other than Sasha.

"Prince… Armin?"

 **End**

 **Chapter 7: Illusions**

 **I don't own SnK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Illusions**

Following the confusion of what had just transpired in the mess hall. Commander Erwin had summoned Armin, Ymir, Mikasa, Eren, Krista, Hanji and Levi to a meeting in his office. When the group of eight were in the room with the doors locked, Kenny walked up to Armin and knelt down before him as he spoke.

"Your highness… I want to apologies for my absence. The King had requested my presence within the Military Police in order to keep tabs on them and the government. When Wall Maria fell, I honestly believed that the royal family was wiped out… it brings me extreme joy and jubilation to know that you're alive and well. I'll stay by your side and serve you as the Ackerman family was destined to." He said sternly without removing his gaze from the young prince. Before Armin could respond, Levi interrupted him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He said as he stood behind his uncle only making the older of the two sigh in disappointment before he stood up and turned to the Corporal.

"Listen up girly." He said as he turned his attention to Mikasa. "You too midget!" he said as he turned to Levi only for him to see the look of pure anger in his eyes but this only made Kenny chuckle in amusement. "We are part of the Ackerman family and as such we were destined to protect the royal family. This has been the case for several generations. The protection of the royal family was so paramount that we were forced to change their surname when we deflected from our Kingdom." This left everyone surprised but none more than the prince in question.

"W-Wait a minute… is t-this kingdom outside the walls?" Armin asked timidly, still unable to conceive the thought of being royalty.

"Yes, YOUR kingdom is outside the walls."

"Why d-did we leave?"

"There was a coup that threatened to kill the royal family so we were forced to leave. Had we not, you would be dead."

"Wait so you said that you guys were FORCED to change Armin's surname?" Eren said, confusion still clouding his mind.

"Yes we did." Kenny said eyeing the young man.

' _I wonder if he is Grisha's kid…'_ Kenny thought to himself.

"Then… what's Armin's real surname?" He asked, hoping to clear this extremely confusing situation. The person to answer him was none other than Ymir.

"Targaryen." Ymir said passively. This caused everyone, save for Kenny, to look at her as though she grew another head.

"And how would YOU know that?" Eren said sceptically. He wouldn't believe squad 104's resident prankster even if he was paid to.

"Well… since I am his legal wife, I would of course have to know. His full name is Armin Targaryen and my full name is Ymir Targaryen." She said with a smirk but the look of fear was plastered on Armin's face as he slowly turned his head to face his girlfriend, and possible killer, Mikasa. The said girl however had her usual look of indifference; she then turned her attention to Kenny.

"What are we going to do with Krista… or rather Historia?" Eren, Armin and Ymir all stared at her in shock since she seemed to ignore the fact that her boyfriend was married. Kenny seemed to pick up on her underlying anger but answered her question anyway.

"Well she has been summoned back to Sina, so we must take her. I've also discovered that this kingdom has bad blood with House Targaryen but I actually don't know the reason right now but with the help of Historia, we may be able to figure it out." Everyone then turned their attention to the heiress.

"I-I will do m-my best." She said looking at Armin.

"That's my girl!" Ymir yelled as she pulled the smaller girl in for a hug, much to her embarrassment.

"Erwin, Hanji!" Kenny said as he turned his gaze to the leaders of the Survey Corps, who were surprisingly quiet throughout the whole confrontation. "I know that the next expedition is to Shiganshina. So I would strongly recommend that you get there. Forces are closing in on the young prince so I wish you all the best." He said as he dragged Historia out with him, not giving them the chance to say goodbye to their fellow cadets. Silence then fell into the room as everyone was processing what had happened. Armin on the other hand was glancing at Mikasa, waiting for his death but before he could talk to her, Erwin spoke up.

"The expedition starts in two days. Go rest. Levi, Hanji, stay here." He said sternly, leaving no room for argument with Mikasa being the first one to leave. Armin tried to catch up to but she was gone. Figuring that she needed some time alone he walked back to his room with Eren whilst Ymir went back to hers. The three of them failed to notice a figure looking at them through the window.

The day before the expedition, the Survey Corps were preparing the horses and going over the plan for the final time whilst also getting in some training. Mikasa had been avoiding Armin the whole day and it was tearing him up inside but he figured that approaching her would only anger her further so he spent most of his time in the library. During the day, Armin had noticed that Annie was staring at him more often than usual but he assumed that it must have been from the revelation of his royal status. It was odd to think that none of his fellow cadets had bombarded him with questions but then Levi told him that the Commander had told everyone to mind their own business and focus on the mission which they did. Another weird occurrence was that Bertolt had an unexpected withdraw from the expedition due to being sick. Ymir had told Armin that there was something off about him but Armin decided not to dwell on it but rather focus on the mission to his hometown.

The day of the expedition was here and everyone was ready to go as they waited for the gate in Cananes to open and allow their pass. Eren and Armin were stationed in the middle of the formation at the rear with Corporal Levi and his elite unit, which included Mikasa. Armin was wishing that he could talk to her last night but she was nowhere to be seen. He had been wandering around with his book of the outside world since Eren and Annie had decided to have sex in the room he shared with Eren. He was extremely tired but he knew that he had to be focused. As he made his way to his horse, he stopped next to Mikasa's with her not even glancing at him which only made his heart hurt even more.

"I know you're mad at me but… I love you." He said softly as he mounted his own horse and stared ahead. He may have lost Mikasa but today had bigger things at stake. With a loud command, the Survey Corps were off.

Shortly after leaving through the gate, everyone broke into formation. Armin and Eren were under the protection of the Corporal so they had to stay with him throughout the expedition. Armin knew that looking at Mikasa will not help so when he looked at Eren, he could see the widest smile he ever had on his face.

' _It's great to see that Annie has such a positive effect on him but I'm certain that the look on his face was due to last nights… activities. Lucky guy.'_ Armin thought with a sad smile on his face. He shook his head of all the jealous thoughts he was having and focused on the mission but something was amiss. They had been riding for well over 20 minutes and the forest of giant trees was in sight but something big was missing.

"Where are the titans…?" he mumbled to himself as he craned his neck from left to right. It was then that several dozen black flares were shot into the air. What was worrying was that these flares appeared from both left and right flanks and were closing in on the elite group.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eren yelled as he started sweating bullets.

"Focus on getting to the forest! Move faster!" Levi yelled as the group sped up to the forest. Armin decided to take one last look to both flanks and when he did, he was left speechless.

"Levi! Look to the flanks!" he yelled and when everyone did, they had the same expression as he did. A 15 meter female titan was running towards them with a whole hoard of abnormal titans running behind her on the left flank and when they looked to the right their faces grew pale because they saw the armoured titan running towards them. Eren was the first one to regain his senses and was about to turn into a titan but Armin interrupted him.

"Eren don't! Let's first get into the forest!" Eren was reluctant but complied. The group just entered the forest and could hear the footsteps of the incoming titans. They knew that it was a matter of time before they would be intercepted but they couldn't afford to stop right now. Things became dire when they heard loud footsteps coming from the front. Armin was the first to notice that it was the Armoured Titan.

"Corporal Levi! I'm going after the Armoured Titan! Eren, Mikasa stay here! Lead the Female Titan away from me!" He said as he jumped off his horse and shot a grappling hook into a tree as he propelled himself at great speeds towards the beast. Just as it was a few metres away, Armin bit down on his index finger and morphed into a titan that immediately speared the Armoured Titan away from the group so that they could pass. Mikasa was about to follow Armin but Levi had other ideas.

"Don't go! He has intrusted you with the task of protecting Eren. He may know that I'm capable of protecting him myself but he insisted you stay to ease his nerves. When he finds out that you aren't with Eren, his fears are going to cloud his decision making." This caused Mikasa to frown but she complied and rode with the rest of the group.

' _Armin… please don't die. I want to apologies and tell you that I love you…'_ She thought sadly. She then turned her head behind her and the group to the sight of the Female Titan slowly closing in. Just as the Female Titan was about to attack the group, the scene of the rest of the Survey Corps perched on tree branches came into view. Various arrows attached to steel rope were shot at the titan and pierced through her. When the last of the arrows were fired, the Female Titan was restrained with her hands cover the nape of her neck. The elite group landed on the surrounding tree, having strapped their horses. Everything seemed calm even though the Titan was staring straight at Eren with eyes that showed sadness.

"Where the fuck are the Titans that were following her!?" he said as he prepared himself for battle. Just then a few trees fell as Armin skidded across the ground with the Armoured Titan not too far away from him. Armin got back up with a little difficulty but when he was up, the titans that followed the female titan came out of every direction heading towards Armin. It was clear that there was no way that he would be able to escape unless he got out of his titan body but he was paralyzed with fear. This was the end of Prince Armin of house Targaryen.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" A loud roar came from Eren's small human body but it was then that all the titans stood still for what felt like forever before they turned around and walked away like nothing happened. Armin used this opportunity to attack the Armoured Titan. He punched the titan in the stomach with his left hand, and then used his right hand to quickly pull the body out of the nape of the beast but when he saw the human body in his grasp, his titan eyes grew wide in disbelief. He turned it towards the Corps so they could see who it was.

"No way…" Ymir said.

"Reiner!" Everyone said.

 **End**

 **Chapter 8: It's no longer your Kingdom!**

 **I know it's really early for me to have Eren use 'The Coordinate' but from now on, things will be heading down a different path.**

 **LOL I love Game of Thrones so I thought it would be fun to add some of it to this story.**

 **I don't own ANYTHING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8: It's no longer you Kingdom!**

The Survey Corps returned to the safety of the Wall with mixed emotions. The true purpose of the expedition was achieved and Commander Erwin couldn't be any happier with the outcome. He had successfully captured not one but two titan shifters amongst their ranks and one of those shifters was directly responsible for the fall of Wall Maria 5 years ago. This proved two things for the Commander: firstly, the importance of reaching Shiganshina become great since their enemy went to great lengths to stop them. Secondly, the thought of the Colossal Titan being one of the infiltrators was made abundantly clear since the Colossal Titan and the Armoured Titan worked together to break down Wall Maria.

Both Annie and Reiner were sedated during the trip back to the wall but when they awoke, the Survey Corps had already restrained them in the dungeons and the Commander was quick to interrogate. The need for answers was dire and the Corporal Levi wasn't standing on ceremony, as every unanswered question or act of defiance was meant with physical castigation and judging from Annie's bruises and broken ribs as well as Reiner's broken nose and busted lip, the two titan shifters were very defiant. It was as though the fact that they were chained to chairs in an eerie dungeon under the HQ of the Survey Corps didn't bother them.

After hours upon hours of torture and interrogation proved to bear no fruit, in a last ditch attempt, the Commander ordered Armin, Eren, Ymir and Mikasa to try get some much needed answers. The walk down to the dungeons was daunting and silent as the betrayal of two of their most closet friends and comrades hit home but none more so than Eren, who still couldn't wrap his head around Annie's actions. When the group of four reached the door leading into the room where the two titan shifters were held, they released the breath of air that they didn't know they held as Armin opened the door.

The tension was thick and heavy. Nobody said a single word for what felt like hours but they didn't need to say anything. They knew that they were here to get answers but the fact that the two infiltrators were so close to them; they just couldn't bring themselves to do what was needed. Annie could only hang her head in shame as Eren's anger and hurt filled eyes bore into her skull. Reiner on the other hand was glaring at Armin with so much repugnance that the young prince hid behind Mikasa. He couldn't get over the 180 degree turn Reiner's attitude had taken since he always viewed the bulky blonde as a brother but right now, it seemed as though the chains that were binding him to the chair were preventing the shifter from killing Armin.

"Eren…" Annie all but whispered. She could already tell from his clenched jaw and tense shoulders that Eren had reached his boiling point.

"SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH!" Eren yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. Annie recoiled in fear more than shock since she had been expecting him to lash out at her but the fire that burned in his emerald eyes was burning with wrath.

"E-Eren… hear h-her out. Maybe she h-has something u-useful to say." Armin stuttered at his best friend whilst he was still standing behind Mikasa. He didn't know what he feared more right now, Annie and Reiner or Eren.

"Don't you dare try defend me! Targaryen SCUM!" Annie retorted as her signature death glare settled on Armin but all that managed to achieve was a swift kick to her jaw compliments of Mikasa Ackerman herself. The sound of bone breaking was sickeningly absolute.

"W-Wait M-Mikasa… if she knows my s-surname than that means that she comes from my Kingdom."

"It's NOT YOUR KINGDOM ANYMORE!" Reiner yelled at Armin, pulling at his restraints with all his might but only managed to draw blood at his wrists. "It's bad enough that your worthless family had no respect for the hierarchy and marrying off a true blooded royal with a filthy commoner but for you to steal the Grid was downright deceitful. You deserve nothing but death." This caused everyone to stare at the blonde with wide eyes, including Annie but it seemed that she was shocked for an entirely different reason.

"Reiner shut up!" Annie hissed but was promptly restricted of air when Eren grabbed her throat.

"What is he talking about!?" Eren said sternly, steeling his eyes as he bore into Annie's azure orbs. All Annie did was spit in his face. Eren was about to punch her but the sound of the door being flung open interrupted him. Standing at the frame was none other than Kenny Ackerman with Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi behind him and all three men looked mortified. Without missing a beat Kenny ran up to Armin and knelt in front of him.

"Sir! I bring grim news from Wall Sina. It would appear that the Military Police had a spy amongst the ranks of the Survey Corps." This caused all the teens in the room to gasp. "The Military Police are now aware of your existence." Kenny said solemnly, never removing his gaze from the Prince.

"Is the spy Bertolt?" Eren asked the eldest of the Ackerman family. It was then that all eyes fell on Eren, since it was odd for him to make a keen observation. "What? It makes sense though. Bertolt was never seen without Reiner or Annie…" Everyone one could only nod save for Annie and Reiner who just shook their heads in disagreement, ready to defend their partner in crime.

"That is correct Eren Yeager." Kenny said as he rose to his feet. Annie and Reiner's eyes were as wide as dinner plates following Kenny's revelation.

" **Impossible!** " Reiner yelled at Kenny. "Bertolt would NEVER sell us out!" Annie could only nod with agreement. Annie, Reiner and Bertolt were on the same team. They were tasked by their kingdom to perform the same mission.

"Yes! There is no way Bertolt would allow the Grid to fall into the hands of this wretched Kingdom." Annie said venomously but quickly ducked her head down in regret as she had said too much. Armin didn't waste time as he turned his attention to Kenny.

"What's _'The Grid'_?" Armin seemed to have lost his earlier misgivings about interrogating his friends as his confidence was back in full swing.

" _The Grid_ is-" Kenny didn't even get to finish his sentence when a loud boom erupted from upstairs. The group quickly ran up the stairs to see what was happening that they didn't even bother shutting the door.

When they got upstairs, they saw their fellow comrades running towards the front door. They then saw that there was a large group of Survey Corps members bundled at the door. Not one to stand on ceremony, Corporal Levi pushed through all of them making a path for the group to get through but when they got to the front, all they saw was a large cluster of Military Police officers with guns pointed at them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Commander Erwin demanded at his counterpart, Commander Nile.

"We hereby arrest Armin Targaryen, Ymir Targaryen, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Kenny Ackerman and Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman for plotting treason and suspicion of infiltrating the walls to kill the King." This made all the other members of the Corps to stare at the group of 6 in shock. "The punishment is death." Commander Nile concluded. Members of squad 104 then saw the familiar face of Bertolt appear alongside the Commander of the Military Police. Of all the people to act rash, it was truly unbelievable that Mikasa was the first to throw hurtful words at sweaty soldier.

"You fucking traitor! How could-" Mikasa was stopped when a bullet punctured through her left lung and out her back. Everyone grew silent as they watched Mikasa's body fall helplessly to the ground with a loud _thud_. Commander Nile and most of the Police turned their shell-shocked faces to a Police officer in the front row, holding the rifle with trembling hands and a scared look on his face as if he had made a grave mistake.

He had.

It was then that Armin released hell upon Earth.

 **End**

 **Chapter 9: The power of the Grid.**


End file.
